


Behind Closed Doors

by RenSummer



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Smut, the other emerald bois are there for support, they defo know what's up OwO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSummer/pseuds/RenSummer
Summary: An unprecedented weather mishap forced a change of plans for the Emerald department members. Ritsu was forced to lodge with Takano for the night. What awaits the newbie editor?*Story picks up from the onsen chapter- Alt. version.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of my older works and the only smut fic sucessfully concieved up to date. The boys gotta enjoy their holiday-amirite?

A continuous heavy downpour had delayed their flight, deeming the scheduled return trip to Tokyo for Marukawa Publishing’s Emerald department impossible. Although they were fortunate enough to find vacant lodgings in the inn, Onodera Ritsu was unlucky enough to share a room with the demon editor in chief. 

He certainly hoped that Takano Masamune wouldn’t have any motive for this; yet, knowing the man, it simply would be unlike him to not do so.

*****  
Ritsu exited the bathhouse showers and headed to his room to settle in for the night. Upon reaching, he saw Takano lying under the sheets of the futon. The only problem was, there was only one futon –which was the one that Takano was using. He distinctly remembered that there was two being laid out when they first entered their room. 

Looking at the futon once again, he noticed its’ width resembled a double bed. Half of the second futon was tucked under the other, and Takano was sleeping in the middle, where the futons overlapped. 

“…that jerk.”

Yet, Ritsu still needed a place to sleep. He couldn’t possibly allow himself to sleep in the futon, where his lover was. Looking around the room, there was nothing that could substitute what he needed for the night. The chairs were uncomfortable to begin with, and then there was the lack of cushions. 

“Ugh… I guess there’s no choice.” Ritsu grunted as he dragged himself back to the futon. HE situated himself at the far end of what WAS his futon and turned his back towards Takano. 

“Go to sleep, go to sleep. Think nothing, think absolutely nothing –“  
Ritsu repeated the thought like a mantra in his head, keeping his eyes shut tightly, not even budging when Takano pulled away the blanket. 

“…Hey, I know you’re still awake, y’know.” Takano’s low voice resonated soundly in the empty room. “Quit your act and cooperate with me here. You’re ruining my play.”

“And may I ask, what play are you exactly talking about?”

“Futon hogging, we did this the last time.”

Ritsu did not, in the slightest bit wanted to remember that incident. What had been a mistake by one of the girls at Marukawa’s general affairs department had ended up with them both staying in the same double bed on a business trip long ago. Needless to say, it was a truly unpleasant event for the brunette. 

There was no doubt that Ritsu was not going to repeat the episode again, especially on this trip with the Emerald department. 

“Honestly, learn to read the mood, would’ya?”  
Takano rolled over to Ritsu and leant over him. The brunette glanced sideways up at the figure towering over him. There was a faint scent of sake. 

“Takano-san, you’ve been drinking?”  
Ritsu curled up a little for his own safety. Although considering the situation he was in, the effort was pretty much pointless. 

“It was provided with the meal, it would be a shame to waste it.” 

“That’s why Hatori-san and Kisa-san were drinking in the bath.” 

They had the opportunity to use the baths once more, and the men had requested the liquor to be brought over to a private indoor bath with an outdoor view. That was something they rarely had the chance to enjoy, since all they could really afford was the occasional beer after the grueling crunch time in the office. 

“Well, there’s going to be hell at the office when we return. I suppose it’s fine to enjoy it.” Takano muttered. He bent down even more, touching the tip of his nose against Ritsu’s. “Now then, can I have mine now?”

“What the heck are you—Nhn-“  
Ritsu was about to retort, when he found his lips sealed by Takano’s. His position had somewhat shifted. Now flat on his back, he had no chance of escaping what greeted him. The tongue forcing its way inside explored wherever it could get to. 

The loosened inn robe gave way to a cold sensation along his skin, long slender fingers tracing every inch of his petite body. Every single touch left behind a burning sensation, melting him inside and out. 

“Taka—ah”

From the nape to his lower half, the long trail of kisses Takano left spelt of passion and desire. The fingers wrapped around his member gently moved about, igniting a lustful desire for more. Takano bent down. With the sensation of Takano’s tongue against his member, Ritsu could feel his peak reaching as it continued to tease about. Each vigorous movement finally pushed it to its limit; Swallowing as much as he could, Takano wiped off the remaining with the back of his hand. 

With a light peck upon the brunette’s forehead, the hand of the raven haired man slowly danced its way to his rear. The fingers gently traced around the rim of the entrance, gradually applying pressure to his movements. Ritsu’s limp member had started to bulge again, with each nip at the sore spots upon his upper half. The wet sensation of Takano’s tongue in his right ear, the slick, hollow echoes sending him into overdrive, his hands twitching about until it finally settled itself around Takano’s erection. 

“Go on, Ritsu. Do it.” 

Takano urged, his rimming motions growing vigorous. He’d decided to do something different tonight. He wanted to tease Ritsu, hear his desperate begs; his name escaping his lips…

“…?!” The brunette, his face flushed red with frustration and embarrassment, wrapped his fingers around Takano’s member. Working his tongue around the tip, he could taste the salty precum. Moving slowly on the shaft, plunging into the slit repeatedly, starting at the testicles; each slide of the tongue sending a spur of shivers up the older man’s spine; the hand entangled in the brunette’s hair grasping tighter by the second. 

It was Takano’s turn to be surprised. His force on Ritsu rear becoming slower, he himself engulfed by the wave of pleasure that hit him instead. He could still see the embarrassment in the brunette’s eyes, but he couldn’t fathom how he had learned all of this. Even so, he wasn’t complaining. Takano let out a few grunts, along with a few moans. The brunette took the while length in through his parted lips; the teeth that grazed against it certainly brought the alpha to new heights as the slick tongue continued its movements. Bobbing his head, Ritsu moved his mouth against the erect member. Taking a few peeks at the older man, his flushed expressions gave him a sense of excitement and accomplishment. To think that he would be the one to turn the tables this time…he would be able to claim his first victory. 

Ritsu could already taste cum flowing from the tip, as he sped up his movements. His mouth felt sore, but he was determined to make his mark this time. Before he could finally make Takano release, he felt it being shoved down to the back of his throat. Takano bucked his hip, throwing his head back before pulling his member out. Ritsu froze in surprise, letting out a hacking cough. 

“…pretty bold tonight aren’t you....? How did you learn that?” 

Takano pulled him closer and claimed his lips. After a few wet, sloppy kisses, he could still see the shyness of the man before him. Ritsu, still beet red, looked away from his questioning gaze. 

“-Y-You don’t need to know..!” 

Ritsu turned around and buried his face in his hands, his back facing Takano. Takano hugged him from behind, throwing his arms across his shoulders, his face held close by the brunette’s. He whispered in his ear. A voice deep, yet smooth like melted chocolate. 

“…Sex toys? Or maybe…Porn...?” Takano circled his hands around the brunette’s waist, his fingers tracing along his hip down to his upper groin. “-or is it…me?”

Ritsu flinched at the sudden arousal, and blurted out a response.

“N-No w-way!!” He stuttered. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Takano grinned. He loved this man, the man he’d been chasing for 10 years- his first love. Everything about him is perfect. Sure, he’s a real pain in the ass, what with his refusal to comply with his true feelings towards him. Even so, with the time they’ve spent together, what he showed Takano was affection and fondness. He’s a difficult person, but sweet inside. It was only him, and nothing could ever replace the Onodera Ritsu that lives in his heart.

“Ritsu.” The raven haired man rested his chin on Ritsu’s shoulder. He could feel Takano’s husky breaths upon his shoulders. “One more round?”

“......” 

Ritsu could still feel his partner’s erection on his back. Perhaps that blowjob did not work out too well. Either way, it needed attention. So did his. Ritsu’s own member was more or less in the same situation. 

“……alright.”

Ritsu wasn’t exactly his usual self tonight. Even so, the way things turned out wasn’t too bad either. He decided to let his lover have his way for once, with his own full cooperation. He turned around, and let Takano pounce on him. 

******

Ritsu lay on his back, their lips preoccupied; tongues in a heated battle for dominance. Takano’s hands moved around the brunette’s member, kneading the top of the crown. The other fingers worked along the shaft, each stroke accompanied with a muffled moan. With his hands working wonders upon it, it was enough to paralyze Ritsu. 

Takano held him closer, his hand wandering towards his rear. The hand, already slick with Ritsu’s own seed moved to rotate around the entrance once more, with each teasing touch speeding up the urge--the urge for something to enter. One by one, Takano inserted his fingers, widening the tight rim. More digits were added as they massaged the muscles around it, gently forcing it open. There was a piercing sensation as fingers moved about in the brunette’s entrance. Each flex of the muscles brought both pain and pleasure at the same time, and the large fingers of the raven haired man certainly knew how to hit the right spots. 

“Ngh…Ah, Ah- Mhnn~“, suppressed moans broke free they continue to prod the inner walls, attempting to widen it further, reaching deep inside. Takano propped his member at the opening. 

“Ritsu- I’m putting it in-“

Takano reminded, as he slowly began his penetration. The walls widened as more of Takano’s length was pushed in, which invited a loud yelp from the brunette. 

“TAKANO-AAAH!”

Releasing a sigh of relief, the raven haired man propped his partner up onto his lap. He guided Ritsu’s arms around his neck, and gave him a chaste kiss. Ritsu responded without putting up a fight. 

“…I want to try something. Can you…move on your own?” 

“H-Huh?”

Of course, Ritsu was already flustered from all that commotion, and now to do another thing that he’s never done before, it was quite a surprising request coming from a man who dominated over him. 

“I’ll help you if you need it.”

“…O-Okay…”

It was the most exciting view Takano has ever seen. Ritsu got up, and situated himself against Takano’s member. He was so much more nervous than he usually is- his beet red face and his slightly sweaty palms. Even so, with his alpha keeping his eye on him, his hands on his hips, he was ready to go. 

Ritsu plunged himself onto Takano’s erect member, and overcame with a sense of pleasure. Adjusting himself, he tried a few more times, and finally grasped the pace. Skin against skin, Ritsu grinded himself up and down against it, each pump gaining speed as the feelings of ecstasy welled up inside of him. With each plunge, whenever it hit a sweet spot, the impulse to slam himself down harder took over him. He swayed around, he bucked his hips, moving about to find a different angle that could stimulate himself more. 

“Ah-Ahh--Nhnnnnn~ AHHHH~~Takano-san~~”

The seductive mewls that escaped his moist lips, the trails of saliva lingered about the corners of his mouth; Immersed in his new ecstasy, his cheeks shaded with a blush of crimson with each rough breath, pleading for more contact. The bed frame shook with each movement; Not that they minded the noise anyway, they were already preoccupied with what they have at hand. 

Takano’s fingers dug into the younger man’s hips, pulling him closer and closer. Broken moans grew louder and louder the more he moved. Ritsu felt himself tightening, but he gave his all to plunge himself deeper, harder and faster onto the lap of the man he loved. To Takano, it was a sight that would never leave his mind. The room echoed with the high pitched yelps every time he’d hit the spot, and Takano couldn’t help himself from releasing his every grunt, every call of his lover’s name. 

Wet squelching noises filled the room. The moonlight that shone in through the window reflected their silhouette upon the tatami. Ritsu bounced up and down upon his lap, with his hands still looped around Takano’s neck, as their lips once more met with each other’s. 

Takano moved along, bucking his hips upwards and keeping his attention onto the brunette.  
His tongue scouring the inside of Ritsu, poking at anywhere he could reach. Beads of perspiration upon their skin gleamed under the dim light, beamed upon their faces were pure happiness and satisfaction. A blush painted across the older man’s cheeks, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth whenever they’ve parted for air; which gave the brunette quite a surprise. It was only at times like this that the stoic mask of his was taken off, when he surrendered to his own instincts and feelings. 

“Ritsu—Ah!”

The raven haired man let out a relieved moan, as he’d finally reached his peak inside of Ritsu. Takano’s seed dripped down along their thighs and onto the futon, pooling beneath them. Takano slumped upon Ritsu’s shoulders. He plopped onto the younger man, lying on top of him. When he pulled his lover in for an embrace, he felt something hard in between of them. 

“Not again…”

Ritsu sighed, exhaustion marked in his voice. Takano stared at it.

“What are you looking at, Takano-san?! Stop it!”

Before he could cover it under his loosened robe, Takano took a step ahead of him and grabbed his wrists.

“Feisty today, aren’t we?” Takano casted a sly gaze at the younger man, to which he responded with a protest. He moved him to sleep on his side; Takano himself lay down directly facing the man. 

“I’ll take care of that.”

Takano declared as he scooted closer towards Ritsu, his hands decidedly wrapped around it. Despite Ritsu’s protests, the older man seemed to have had his mind set on finishing the job. Little did Onodera Ritsu know that another one’s about to start.

******

Before the sun had even risen, Kisa Shouta and Hatori Yoshiyuki were already wide awake. While Hatori had always been an early riser, Kisa himself was keen to go for another round in the baths once more. After all, all the luxuries will soon be replaced with work when they return to Tokyo in the afternoon. 

“Hatori, I’m heading to the baths. You coming? ”

“Yeah. I’ll get my things.”

“Okay~”

While the other searched his bag for a towel and some fresh undergarments, Kisa wandered out of the room and roamed around. He passed Mino’s room, where the light snores of Mino and his adopted son Yamato could still be heard. When he arrived at the room where his demon boss and his co-worker Ritsu shared, he couldn’t resist the temptation take a peek. 

Perhaps it was the alcohol from yesterday, that the mischievous baby-faced editor had made the decision to open the door with his own room key. It had worked unexpectedly, which had led to his contemplation of what to do next. 

He slowly pushed open the sliding door, careful not to make any noise. He tiptoed through the entrance with the intention of initiating a wake up prank. He, once again, opened the sliding door that led to the living quarters. 

Both men huddled together in close proximity, under the blanket that only covered from the stomach to their upper thighs. The inn robe the younger man had on was sloppily put on, loose enough to fully reveal his shoulders and the pale, delicate skin beneath. The other just had the top half of the robe hanging by the waist, his upper half completely undressed. 

While it was hard to tell if they were wearing anything underneath, the undergarments strewn about at the foot of the futon certainly confirmed everything. Every visible inch of Ritsu’s skin was dotted with red spots, light fingernail marks scattered upon the taller man’s back and shoulders. 

After taking a few deep breaths, Kisa sneaked out of the room, closing the doors behind him. He had always sensed the complexities in their relationship, which was not only tied down to their positions in the editing department. Takano’s brutality and harshness when he played the role of the editor in chief, was toned down a lot more on this trip. Evidently with the way the elder man interacts with Ritsu in private, as Kisa had sometimes noticed, there was a tint of gentleness in their exchanges-words and actions altogether. 

What Kisa saw behind those closed doors, was truly a surprising sight indeed. 

(END)


End file.
